B Drifter And The Streets
by Hatty101
Summary: Bella moves away with her mother and, turns into this Bad-Ass girl. She get's into trouble and will she remember her brother? Bella Street races and Fights. She belongs to a gang who call themselfs THE CREW! ExB Cannon pairings AH!


**Hi Guys this is another one of my stories I hope you like it!**

**By the way this Chapter is sad and corny it is also very sad! Well I found it sad writing it!**

**Kidding, but some might find it sad!**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

I woke up at 7:00am and I am feeling terrible I have just got my self breakfast and am getting dressed I put on some clothes on I was eventually wearing a black top with Ed Hardy Designs on it. And Jeans Also Ed Hardy, A Matching belt Also Ed Hardy, A Cap Ed Hardy as well, and Ed Hardy Sneakers.

In case you haven't noticed I am Isabella Marie Swan well that's my dads last name but I am a Street Racer and just to save a little time this is my profile an story :

Name: Isabella Marie Swan

Favourite colour: Black and Red

Favourite Bands and singers: Linken Park, Skillet, Daughtry, The Veronicas, Saving Jane, Paramore, Akon, Timberland, Tinie Tempah, Christina Aguilera, Rhiana and Cobra Starship. **(There are more but I can't put them all on)**

And I am also not a Klutz I was before I started to race now I am Graceful and fluent with my movements I almost move like a cat. And I have excellent reflexes.

Sports: Volleyball, Running and fighting and Boxing.

Nick Name: B Drifter or Drifter or B

When I was Younger I had orangey, reddish eyes not Blood Red Eyes, orangey, reddish eyes were normal but Blood red eyes weren't. So it always scared people. When I got older my eyes changed colour to Blood Red I love them but it's freaky.

Cars: Bugatti Veyron, Lambogini Galardo, Nissan 350Z, Lamborghini Murcielago, Aston martin DB9 and a Koenigsegg CCXR.

I also have 4 motorbikes: Ducati Monster, Ducati, Harley Davison, and Ducati Street Fighter.

Age: 17

I have a tattoo on my back, just behind my right shoulder. **(PIC ON PROFILE!)**

I am a Street Racer and a serious badass. My mother got divorced when I was 10 and I was forced to live with her mother and leave her father in forks and became really naughty and I got my own way because every one was scared of me.

I am a Bad-Ass, and I am not afraid to admit it, I love Skate Boarding, Racing, and Fighting and am a typical Tomboy.

So as you can see I am really not that nice, I have brown hair and Red Eyes, everyone calls them Killer eyes, but I don't care what they say!

**(NO BELLA IS NOT A VAMPIRE! Here is her past!)**

**FLASHBACK**

_Bella POV_

_I was a 5 year old!_

_I was inside my bed room I can't understand why, why does every thing go wrong for me? Why am I always wrong? What have I done that's upset him up there?_

_What have I DONE!!_

_I went straight up to my photo frame with a picture of us four and my mum, dad, Emmet and Me. We were happy and loved each other, back then. but know I can't understand so, I threw it out the window and I fell down on my knee's and just sat there thinking before my devil mum came in after all the shouting and said _

"_Get up now and let's go hurry up"_

_I was so scared, I started packing all my stuff, and once I had finished I sat down and waited. My big brother Emmet came in and pulled me into his lap and told me mum and dad had broken up. I knew I wasn't going to stay in Forks my Mom wouldn't let me. I saw Emmet's tear stained face, and it broke my small heart. To see my brother in so much pain, he was 2 years older than me he was 7._

_I knew we wouldn't be able to stay together as a family, but I needed Emmet, he is always there for me, he helped me when I was hurt and bullied and stood up for me._

_He was my light. My sun, I loved my dear brother more than my Mom or Dad, they were always fighting and now they have broken up. My family is wrecked up._

_My mom stormed in, and snacked my little frame from Emmet, who was streaming with tears._

_And said _

"_You Emmet will stay with your Dad, and I will take Bella with me"_

_I screamed at my mom _

"_NO!"_

_And Emmet snatched me back off of her and clung to me for dear life. I smiled at him and he smiled at me, but my mom took me back and my suitcase and went down stairs._

_I saw my dad's heart broken face trying to not cry, and he said_

"_Please not the children, there my life, not baby Bella!"_

_I saw his pained face and I saw Emmet stood next to him as I was lifted outside, and as mom packed the car I said goodbye_

"_Bye Daddy, I will miss you so much, and I promise to come live with you when I am old enough, I love you with all my heart remember that, and never forget it, Goodbye, you will always be the best dad in the world and I will never, never forget it. Goodbye"_

_And I cried I just cried it's so simple but yet so hard and then there am the simple word Goodbye, who knows when I will be back._

_I moved to Emmet and said_

"_You're the bestest brother in the world, I will never forget you, your brave and strong, and never forget that, I will miss you so much, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I promise with all my heart I will be back!"_

_And I cried even harder and hugged him; he said his goodbyes and a few sentences that I would never forget_

"_You grow strong….. You grow weak_

_You see the light….. You see the Dark_

_You make my day brighter ….. But never Darker_

_You Make me grow strong ….. But Never Weaker_

_I will never forget ….. And neither will you_

_Together we can grow….. But never alone._

_So we will stay together Forever promise me Bells, Call me every day, and never forget me will you?"_

"_Never, and I will never forget you, and I promise you will always be with me forever in here"_

_And I pointed to my heart. He cried it was horrible, seeing my brother cry, he knew we wouldn't be able to call, but we knew we would always be with each other, in our hearts. __**(REAL CORNY!) **_

_And my mom called me, and kissed Emmet ad slapped Charlie, I stomped on her foot and she pulled me towards the car yelling._

_She shut the door and I rolled the window down, I then whispered _

"_Goodbye and I love you both!"_

_But loud enough for them to hear._

_Then I rolled it back up and looked out from the back window, seeing them dissapear in to distance. _

_We got on a plane to Arizona, Phoneix, I hated my mom now!_

_We got a house and I went OT my room and Cried._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

I am a 17 year old girl and can remember everything, and have never stopped thinking about Forks.

My mom re-married, he is called Phil Dwyer, and he is horrible, I hate him, I am now a street fighter and Racer.

I am a Brown hair, Red eyed stunning girl, who is a Tomboy. I hate pink and I can remember how I became a street fighter and racer.

**FLASHBACK**

**Bella POV**

**Bella is 12 here.**

_I was sick of her; she ruins my life and then hates me, re-marrys, and never does anything for me the She Devil as I call her is my so called mom._

_She is a Hellish nightmare. I ran, I was fed up of hearing it and I ran, I ended up in a really rough prt of town, where I found the gang._

_I stopped and caught my breath, they turned around and saw me, panting, they slowly grinned, and they looked about the same age as me._

_I was scared pant-less, they slowly moved towards me, with there hoods over there faces._

_Then when close enough, they shouted_

"_Hey Beautiful!"_

"_Uh… Hi"_

_They laughed they really were a gang, there was about 7 of them, and 8 including me._

_I said_

"_What"_

_And they just stared at me. After about 2 miniutes a tall tanned dude came closer, and said_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Bella" I replied with no hesitation_

"_Cool, italien for Beatiful"_

"_Thanks"_

"_Welcome, hey what's a girl like you doin' out here at a time like this"_

_I looked down and said_

"_Running, Running from my life"_

_He nodded and said _

"_How would you like to crash with us for the night"_

"_What?!" I asked shocked_

"_I know what it's like" Was all he said._

_And he said_

"_I am Jake"_

_And then his group started to introduce themselves_

"_I am Jared"_

"_I am Paul"_

"_I am Seth"_

"_I am Sam"_

"_I am Embry"_

"_I am Quil"_

_I replied with a 'Cool'_

_And they showed me there place and told me about themselves._

_By the end of the week we were all BFF's, we all had nick names:_

_Me - __**B Drifter **__or __**B**_

_Jake - __**J Sprint **__or __**J**_

_Seth - __**S Dude **__or__** S**_

_Quill - __**Q Street **__or __**Q**_

_Jared - __**J Fighter **__or __**JA**_

_Sam - __**S Drag **__or SA_

_Embry - __**E Dog **__or __**E**_

_Paul - __**P Pro **__or __**P**_

_Yes we all had name's to do with either, Street Fighting or Street Racing._

_I stayed there for a week with my new friends and had a blast, I got a new Skate Board, Phone and 2 sets of Gloves, the Gloves were Racing and Fighting, they were fishnet gloves at the top and then went in to a black material._

_I knew from that moment I had changed, I had become a true Tomboy, a tough girl, who acts like a boy. I knew I had found where I belonged, but the problem was Home. Forks, My Brother, My Dad, to far away, so I did what was best I forgot about them for a while._

_I finally had go home, I told them I would be going to APZ School, that means Arizona Phoenix Zone school. And they said they were going there to._

_**(TOTALLY MADE UP!) **_

_I went home after that, I walked through the door and as soon as I walked in I got tackeled to the floor by my mom._

_She screamed _

"_I am so sorry, I am so srry, you're the best thing in the world, WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"_

_Bipolar much, _

"_I was at… my friends and I don't care what you think anymore. You can't make me be someone I don't want to be so I will fight and I will race, and you can't say a HELLISH thing about, I don't care about you rep. I care about myself and my boys that's all"_

_There I had let it all out, I had talked to her before about this. And she just stood there stunned at the new me, then she really saw me._

_Not just like seeing someone, as in seeing the real me, the B Drifter._

_I don't care what anyon thinks either!_

_She just said _

"_Fine but use your own money"_

_And I did, I used my savings on my Bugatti Veyron and Raced and fought often. I did mom got more furious by the day, and I just internally smirked, my cocky player smirk._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Yes those were the days when I realised that I am who iam and I am B Drifter.

I am 17, and bold, Confident, Strong, a fighter, raceing Beatiful, striking, Stunning Girl, who is a Tomboy.

I have never wrote or kept in contact with my brother or father I just forgot temporarily, just during the day, but I didn't, I always read the sheet of paper I wrote Emmet's - (Wince) - Poam.

The last word's he said to me, I blame, my mom for everything, it's all her fault, that's why I am like this, and I also quite enjoy it.

I never really spoke to my mom anymore, I just did what I WANTED.

I got dressed for school in a Ed Hardy Black Top, a Belt which was Ed Hardy, Ed Hardy Jeans, An Ed Hardy Jacket, And Ed Hardy Sneakers, with a pair of Ed Hardy Sunglasses.

I LOVE ED HARDY!

I went to school on my Black Ducati Monster, and pulled into the large car park, as usual, everyone stared at me, 'cause I am the HOT Bad-Ass, Which everyone thinks is Hot even girls. UGH!

I Love the Attention, **(COMPLETELY DIFFERENT TO BELLA SWAN!) **I am Bella Swan and I have a perfect life.

School went by fast and me and the gang hung out in the car park after school, noticing everyone was still staring at us, nut we were used to it.

I needed a fight, but not at school, I had been to fights and races every day, that I could, since I was 13, even though I met the gang at the age of 12.

We were just stood talking aimlessly, when I got a really hard poke in the shoulder, I turned around to she the school Bimbo and her minions. Tanya, Jessica and Victoria.

She said

"You act like yo own the school, but like, I like, well I like Do! NOT YOU!"

"Back off Bimbo" I said with so much venom I was scary even for me.

There was a chorus of "Yeah's" Behind me

I smiled and said

"Okay, Bimbo, I will make this clear you have a death wish you talk to me again, if you want to live and save the fat plastic ass of yours you better stay out of my way"

And she looked directly into my sunglasses.

I took them off, and she gasped, she had seen my Blood Red Killer Eyes. I glared and she stumbled back with her minions.

Mumbling something very immature. And she ran off with her minions. I turned around and was just about to put my sunglasses back on when…

There were thousands of gasps, Oh Dear God, No one had ever seen my eyes at APZ School apart for the Gang.

I had always worn sunglasses, but the secret was out I had Blood Red Killer Eyes. I loved them.

I had never wanted people to see them 'cause I liked being a mystery.

I saw someone gathering girls, and walk over they were the cheerleaders

Including Tanya, Victoria and Jessica

They all said

"We run the school, ready for a beating"

I smiled and said

"Bring it"

And they attacked blood was everywhere and all the girls, which was about 15, lay unconscious on the floor after 5 miniutes, everyone around us was gaping at me, I just spat blood out of my mouth an spat near Tanya and said

"You chose the wrong Boy to mess with"

And I got called to the princalbles office, he expelled me!

Bid Deal. I saw the gang after I walked out and said

"I have been Expelled"

"WHAT!?" They shrieked

I just shrugged and told them I didn't care.

I went home to a very disappointed Renee.

She screamed "how could you"

And I shrugged and said

"_I grow strong….. You grow weak_

_You see the light….. I see the Dark_

_I make my day brighter ….. But never Darker_

_I Make myself grow strong ….. But Never Weaker_

_I will never forget ….. And neither will you_

_Together we can't grow….. But can always be alone"_

I had twisted Emmet's Poem to fit me and Mum. And she broke out crying. I grinned and used Emmet's last words to me, to make her feel guilty.

"_So we will stay together Forever promise me Bells, Call me every day, and never forget me will you?"_

I then told my mom

"I never forgot him, but I wasn't contacting him because of you, you wouldn't let me call ever, you Hellish idiot, I am leaving I am going home I am going to FORKS!"

She went pale and said

"You are home"

I calmly replied

"No your home I am just staying at some Hellish Idiot's house until I get out, which I am now!"

I saw her break down just like Charlie had seeing me leave.

I grinned with satifaction, and went upstairs to pack.

I got my Cars shipped over and went over it with the gang and they told me they would move with me after 2 weeks of me being in Forks.

I agreed and left the last words I said to Renee were

"Goodbye, I hope you realise how much of a cow you have been, only caring about your reputation."

And I hoped in my Lamborghini Murcielago, and went to the gangs' house, did I mention they live on there own, an they have a sweet house.

I said 'my goodbyes' and 'see ya soon's' and jumped back in the car and drove to the airport with all my stuff in the boot.

I told Charlie I was coming and got my ticket.

I am now on a plane heading for forks GREAT! My dads really excited about having me back which is a bonus.

I am really looking forward to getting any memory out of my head if it's about Renée so my thoughts just carried on like that until the lady on the plane said

"Thank you for travelling with British Airways I hope you had a good sleep but now we have to exit the plane" and so I did.

I looked around after I got my baggage, and saw a tall-ish guy who had a card saying Bella Swan on it.

I had put Black Makeup on, I hate makeup but I do occasionally wear black Makeup.

I went to the guy and said

"Dad" Tears were flowing down his face and he looked at me and his eyes went wide and he didn't see my eyes thankfully, and he looked me up and down, comparing me with how I looked before.

I said

"hi" to Charlie apparently he missed me loads and so I got past all the hugs and we've missed you so much.

I saw my Lamborghini Murcielago, in the Airport car park and said

"They got that here fast"

"Yeah, I know I thought that you wouldn't want me to drive you in the Police Cruiser so I had it, here extra fast."

"Thanks dad, your awesome"

I ran towards my baby, and drove it out of the airport, I sped down the motorway, towards Emmet and Dad's house, and my new one.

When I got home I looked around first and as we entered the gates, I found all 6 of my babies parked up **(pictures on my profile ) **I ran over to them straight away and my dad bought me an Aston martin DB9 !!!!!!!! I LOVED IT SO MUCH it was very sleek and black so for the rest of the afternoon I Unpacked Looked around and worked on my cars!

and the first thing saw was a massive fountain and all of my cars followed by a massive house and straight away I ran up to them and gave them a quick polish !!

The massive house was amazing and so was my room. In my room there was a massive bed and it was all Black and White (my fav colour is Black and Red) so I loved that so I got settled and went to my cars and then I worked on my Aston martin DB9 I was amazing I had all the turbo charge, New engine parts, a body kit, new rims, bigger tires, and in the end loads more speed!!!

But I wouldn't be able to just work on my cars without someone interrupting the music playing or just letting me settle turns out that my dad had people coming over any way I didn't care as long as I was left alone with my cars but no I can't even have that these people came up the drive in cars which were not for racing but very nice there was a Volvo, Mercedes and a Lambogini I was shocked when a voice shouted "BELLA"

I just answered back "What ever I did was not my fault!!!" After that I heard one rough voice laughing and all the rest had melodic voices they were all laughing so eventually they talked more I couldn't hear well but there was a small melodic and rough hum.

But all the sound got more auditable as the seconds went by eventually they were in my well Charlie's garage but it's technically mine because I spend most of my time in there.

Then someone said "Bella" right next to me and it was my dad the reason I couldn't tell who the people were was because I was under the Bugatti Veyron on a skate board fixing it up from my last street race in it.

"Bella I am getting annoyed come on you can finish your Bugatti off later!"

"But dad I almost got the new neon lights fixed on my 350z and now I just got to put the new longer last in turbo charge in the Bugatti!!!"

"BELLA NOW"

"FINE!"

"But I just got to make it safe just hand me a spanner"

"Is this it"

"Yeah and just about done"

I pushed my self out from underneath the car and found 8 people staring at me. They were all like GODESSES AND GODS for gods sake there was a tall beautiful blond and a pretty pixie looking girl and a shaggy haired blond boy and an older looking man and woman who were obviously the parents of these kids and there was REALLY MUSCLELY guy and A BRONZE HAIRED ANGEL ALL LOOKING AT ME WITH AWE!!!!

"Hi BELLA nice of you to finally join us this Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward!!"

"Oh Hello"

"Hi" they all responded at the same time.

I said

"Who's this dude?"

Pointing at a really strong looking dude. Who was really burly.

Charlie said

"This is your brother Emmet, don't you remember?!"

He said with shock and surprise that I didn't see who he was, immediately.

"Oh course I remember,

"_You grow strong….. You grow weak_

_You see the light….. You see the Dark_

_You make my day brighter ….. But never Darker_

_You Make me grow strong ….. But Never Weaker_

_I will never forget ….. And neither will you_

_Together we can grow….. But never alone._

_So we will stay together Forever promise me Bells, Call me every day, and never forget me will you?"_

I would never forget"

I said as I looked over to see a hurt Emmet, he instantly smiled and said

"You remembered my last words to you"

"Of Course"

Then Charlie said

"Bella, why haven't you taken your sunglasses off yet, what's wrong with your eyes?!"

I laughed nervously and said

"Well, nothing, Nothing is wrong with them"

"Then why have you kept them on?"

"Well… My eyes are different from the last time you saw them"

"Oh it doesn't matter just show us your eyes"

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you"

And I removed my glasses and they gasped and all said

"How?!"

I shrugged and they nodded shakily.

then Charlie took Carlisle and Esme off to talk and left me with the others

Emmet was the first to talk "How about we tell each other about ourselves"

"Sure" we all said

**Was That Alright and Long tell me what you think !!!!!!!!!!!!! Review Please!**

**REVIEW!!! **

**PLEASE next chapter will be out soon.**

**Hatty101 x**


End file.
